I
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Ini hanya cerita tentang sepasang anak adam berinisial KMG dan JWW, dimana salah satunya sudah berhasil membawa pergi hati sahabatnya tanpa ia sadari. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / fictogemino
1. Chapter 1

I

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Dia adalah Kim Mingyu.

Sosok lelaki tampan dengan tubuh tinggi berkulit tan yang akan selalu aku cintai.

Sosok yang sudah menyusup ke dalam relung hatiku dan membawanya pergi. Meskipun pelakunya sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu, tapi aku tak apa.

Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalnya dalam hidupku.

Aku telah berteman dengannya sejak di taman kanak-kanak, hingga sekarang aku sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Usianya setahun lebih muda dariku.

Aku sangat menyukai ketika ia melukiskan senyumnya. Karena gigi taring yang menjadi ciri khasnya akan ikut mengintip dan membuat darahku berdesir.

Sadarlah, Jeon Wonwoo! Ya ampun, kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang begini?! Membuatku sesak. . .

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar menyukai Jeonghan hyung!" ujarnya dengan semangat. Bisa ku lihat matanya yang menerawang disertai raut kebahagiaan di wajah tampannya.

Aku mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Bisa kah kau merahasiakannya, Wonwoo hyung? Aku akan sangat malu jika berita ini sampai terdengar ke telinganya, karena aku belum siap mengutarakan perasaanku."

' _Kau melukiskan senyum lebar, tanpa tahu jika aku mati-matian menggigit lidah guna menahan sesak dan tangis, Mingyu-ya.'_

"Ah ya tentu, Mingyu-ya."

"Dia sangat menawan. Saat pertama melihatnya saja aku sudah terpesona. Hah~"

TRAK. Aku bisa mendengar suara retakan imajiner hatiku.

Aku mematung.

"Jadi Wonwoo hyung, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Jangan pulang dulu, ya? Aku masih ingin bercerita banyak tentangnya."

Delapan belas tahun hidup di dunia, dan baru kali ini aku merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa menyakitkan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada hatiku di dalam sana.

Pandanganku memburam, oh tidak! Pasti ini karena air mata yang tergenang. Jangan, kumohon jangan menangis. Bantu aku menahannya, Tuhan.

"Wonwoo hyung? Ada apa, hm? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajahku memucat. Apa terlihat jelas?

"Aku baik."

"Tapi Wonwoo hyung, wajahmu itu sebenarnya agak terlihat–"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya terkejut. Karena setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kau bercerita juga tentang perasaanmu. Ku kira kau akan selalu jadi anak polos yang tidak mengerti cinta hehe." Aku terkekeh, ku harap tidak terlihat dipaksakan.

"Yaish! Tapi omong-omong apa aku salah bicara, Wonwoo hyung? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

"Hehehe tak apa. Hmm aku– aku hanya ingin pulang. Karena bagaimanapun juga ini sudah malam."

"Apa? Pulang? Kenapa? Tapi ini baru pukul delapan malam. Rumah hyung bahkan hanya terhalang tiga rumah dari rumahku ini."

"Ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan. Kau tidak lupa kan jika aku sudah di tingkat akhir? Sudah ya, aku pulang. Ppai~"

Aku hanya melukiskan senyuman sambil membereskan alat tulisku. Bersiap untuk beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Jadi, ini kah perasaan Mingyu yang sesungguhnya?

Aku ikut bahagia.

Melihat Kim Mingyu bahagia.

Sungguh.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

#HAPPYMINGYUDAY

#민규야_스물한번째_봄도_함께하자

*Cieeeee ada yang ultah! Selamat ulang tahun ye bang mingyu wkwk semoga makin sukses, makin banyak yg sayang, sehat selalu, dan jgn lupa sering2 bikin momen sama si cancie nan manis /lirik Wonu/ hehe xD

**Haloooo~ ini adalah fictogemino pertama esvi. Jadi buat yang belum tau, itu maksudnya para pembaca bisa ngebaca dari bagian awal sampe akhir atau sebaliknyal (kalo di fic ini, misalnya mau baca dari bagian akhir ke awal, bacanya tetep per paragraf ya hehe)

***Ayo silahkan coba sensasinya wkwk tbh esvi gatau deh ini gagal atau ngga T.T maaf ya kalo gagal, emang masih harus banyak belajar (banget). Tapi esvi harap ini bisa menghibur para pembaca, khususnya yang lagi pada ujian minggu ini xD

****Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, apalagi kalo nyempetin review /deep bow/

*****Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^

Ps. Maaf banyak omong -.-V wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

I © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Sosok lelaki manis dengan tubuh ramping yang diam-diam aku cintai.

Sosok yang dengan perlahan merayap dan menyentuh lubuk hatiku, namun setelahnya ditinggalkan hingga tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Tapi tak apa. Selama itu dia, aku benar-benar tak apa.

Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena sudah menggariskan takdir hidupku hingga aku bisa bertemu dan mengenalnya.

Aku telah berteman dengannya sejak di taman kanak-kanak, hingga sekarang kami sudah berada di usia seperempat abad. Usianya setahun lebih tua dariku.

Aku sangat menyukai ketika dia melukiskan senyumnya. Karena hidungnya akan mengerut lucu dengan mata yang ikut menyipit, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa gemas. Efeknya untukku sangat luar biasa karena mampu membuat darahku berdesir.

Sadarlah, Kim Mingyu! Ya ampun, kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang begini?! Membuatku sesak. . .

"Jun benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa dia melamarku di tempat umum begitu?! Sungguh memalukan, tapi entah kenapa hatiku berdebar sangat kencang dan aku menyukai sensasi itu." ujarnya dengan mata berbinar. Bisa ku lihat pipinya yang ikut merona disertai raut kebahagiaan di wajah manisnya.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk.

"Bisa kah kau merahasiakannya dari teman-teman di kantor kita, Mingyu-ya? Aku akan sangat malu jika mereka semua tahu, apalagi _trio gags_ BooSeokSoon. Pasti aku akan menjadi bulan-bulanan godaan mereka selama seminggu lebih."

' _Hyung melukiskan senyum lebar, tanpa tahu jika aku mati-matian mengepalkan tangan guna menahan keinginan untuk mencari sosok itu dan meninjunya sekarang juga!'_

"Ah tentu saja, Wonwoo hyung."

"Dia sangat tampan dan menakjubkan. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama hehe"

TRAK. Apa itu? Suara retakan imajiner hatiku, kah? Tunggu, hanya retak? Woah aku hebat! Bahkan ku kira seharusnya hatiku itu sudah hancur berantakan.

Aku membeku.

"Mingyu-ya, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Jangan pulang dulu, ya~? Aku masih ingin bercerita banyak tentangnya."

Dua puluh lima tahun hidup di dunia, dan baru kali ini aku merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa menyakitkan. Aku sangat benci dengan rasa sesak ini, bahkan ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat dulu putus dengan Jeonghan hyung.

Pandanganku memburam, oh sial! Apakah air mataku tergenang? Ayolah Kim Mingyu, jangan menangis!

"Mingyu-ya kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku yakin wajahku memucat. Apa terlihat jelas?

"Aku baik."

"Tapi Mingyu-ya, hyung pikir wajahmu itu sebenarnya terlihat–"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya terkejut. Karena setelah sekian lama bertahan dengan hubungan tarik-ulur, akhirnya kalian resmi bertunangan juga. Ku kira sampai tua nanti kalian akan selalu berada dalam hubungan yang tidak jelas hehe." Aku terkekeh, berharap akting ku ini terlihat natural.

"Eiyh! Tapi omong-omong apa aku salah bicara, Mingyu-ya? Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?"

"Hehehe tak apa. Hyung, aku hanya ingin pulang. Karena bagaimanapun juga orang tampan ini memiliki banyak pekerjaan menumpuk yang harus diselesaikan."

"Apa? Kenapa pulang? Ini bahkan masih akhir pekan Mingyu-ya, santailah sedikit. Lagipula kafe ini jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari apartemenmu."

"Sungguh ada berkas yang harus ku periksa. Hyung tidak lupa kan jika aku ini memegang jabatan sebagai CEO? Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu Hyung. Sampai jumpa!"

Aku hanya melukiskan senyuman sambil menyeruput kopi ku yang tersisa sedikit. Setelah itu aku bersiap untuk beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Jadi, ini kah yang harus terjadi antara aku dan Wonwoo hyung?

Aku ikut bahagia.

Melihat Jeon Wonwoo bahagia.

Sungguh.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, bahkan nyempetin review di fictogemino ini /deep bow/

**Hmm ini sebenarnya sama aja kaya yang kemarin wkwk xD cuma beda waktu dan sudut pandang aja. Kan versi wonu udah, nah sekarang versi seme nya. Biar adil /digetok/

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
